Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK
Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK method This Deck relies on the use of five main cards: Evil HERO Dark Gaia, Dark Fusion, Evil HERO Infernal Gainer, Megamorph and Torrential Tribute for OTK. # Summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer and remove it from play so that Evil HERO Dark Gaia can attack twice (7500 ATK), you can also activate Megamorph if your life points are lower than your opponent's and double its ATK. (15000 ATK) # You can also use Dark Calling on the same turn to summon another Evil HERO Dark Gaia. This Gaia's fusion summoning is treated as a summon with Dark Fusion. However this Gaia is not untargetable by Spell/Trap/Monster's effects like with the effect of Dark Fusion. # You can activate Dark Calling to remove a Evil HERO Infernal Gainer and Koa'ki Meiru Sandman from play so that Evil HERO Dark Gaia (3500 ATK) and then Activate Return from the Different Dimension at half your life points remove summon the monsters and use the effect of Evil HERO Infernal Gainer can attack Twice (7000 ATK) and with Koa'ki Meiru Sandman that the opponent can not activate trap cards and tribute # You can activate Charge of the Light Brigade to Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster from your Deck to your hand,to send materials for Evil HERO Dark Gaia to the Graveyard,Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and to activate effect FLIP: You Can destroy 1 card on the field. Send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard. and Dark Calling to summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia # A more consistent OTK involves uses Rock Bombardment to inflict 500 damage to the opponent while sending Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to the Graveyard. Then, after activating cards like Dark Hole to clear the opponent's field, use Dark Calling to fuse Valkyrion the Magna Warrior with Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, The Wicked Dreadroot or Darkness Neosphere. Evil HERO Dark Gaia will be summoned with 7500 ATK, which is just enough to defeat your opponent. # You can also use Dark Calling or Dark Fusion to fuse Valkyrion the Magna Warrior with Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, The Wicked Dreadroot or Darkness Neosphere to summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia with 7500 ATK. Then activate Gaia Power to give him another 500 ATK for a total of 8000 ATK. Recommended Cards Deck Ritual Evil HERO Dark Gaia and Demise, King of Armageddon OTK * First have Geartown on the field, then use Advanced Ritual Art to Ritual Summon Demise, sending one Archfiend Soldier and one Beta The Magnet Warrior. Use Demise, King of Armageddon ability to clear the field while also special summoning Ancient Gear Gajiltron Dragon. Finally, use Dark Calling, and remove from play the Archfiend Soldier and Beta The Magnet Warrior to create a Dark Gaia with an attack of 3600. The total damage these three monsters will do when they attack directly is 9000, enough for an OTK. This variant can make good use of the Spell card Trade-In to send extra copies of Demise or Gajiltron Dragon to the Graveyard to draw extra cards. One or two copies of Valkyrion the Magna Warrior is also recommended for use with Trade-In, and because it has one of the highest attack scores of any Rock-type monster, giving you the potential to create a powerful Dark Gaia and OTK even without the Ancient Gear Gajiltron Dragon or Geartown. Recommended Cards List Here's a list of Fiend and Rock Type monsters (in order of ATK): Category:Deck Type